


Peter Pan x Reader

by RequestMechanism



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RequestMechanism/pseuds/RequestMechanism
Summary: A Peter Pan x Reader series where a girl unexpectedly arrives in Neverland.Hope you enjoy x.





	1. Fairytale

(Y/N) sat on her bed with her laptop trying to keep her eyes open long enough to finish her homework due in the next morning. She was fed up with the tedious work she was constantly set. It never seemed to end. In that moment all (Y/N) wanted was to escape to some magical land where school and responcibilities didn't exsist.

"Dream on, Y/N." She muttered to herself.

Getting up from her bed she paced arround her room, taking a well earned break, and opening her window to let some cold air in to wake herself up. She then made her way to the bookshelf mounted on the far wall. Her eyes skimmed over the many book she had in her collection and settled on a large book of fairytales she was given when she was young. (Y/N) grabbed the book and jumped onto the bed, leaning back on the pillows. She opened it to the first page and ran her finger down the side of index page until she came to a stop at a story she hadn't read in a very long time.

"Peter pan. Page 116." (Y/N) said aloud.

(Y/N) flipped to the right page. Her eyes were drooping dangerously low and she should have been doing her homework, but it could wait, she decided, because this was far more interesting. As (Y/N) started to read she began to remember the familiar story, and by the end of the third page she was so engrossed but so tired she whispered "I believe.", before promptly drifting off to sleep.

As (Y/N) lay peacefully asleep on her bed, her book hugged tight against her chest, she was blissfully unaware of the shadow that crept from the harsh winter outside into her room through the beckoning open window.


	2. Neverland

(Y/N)'s eyes blinked slowly open as she woke up. She moved her hand to rub her eyes but as it came into focus she realised there was a mud stain on one side. Looking around her (Y/N) realised she was not lying on her familiar and comfortable bed, but instead lying on a rather unfamiliar and uncomfortable forest floor.

As her initial shock passed, she clambered up quickly to take in her surroundings. She was stood in the middle of an opening in a forest. Dark green trees surrounded her in every direction and the soft muddy floor was covered in a layer of damp leaves.

As (Y/N) spun around, fear rising rapidly in her chest, she jumped as she realised someone was standing at the edge of the forest leaning against a huge tree.

Focusing, (Y/N) speedily realised the figure was male, he looked about her age, and was dressed in an olive shirt, grey trousers, long brown boots, and a thick belt.  His face was very boyish, with a cute button nose and styled hair. All these features made him look young and innocent.

Except for his eyes.

Even from where she stood (Y/N) could see his green eyes. They were vibrant, so more vibrant than any of their surroundings, and nothing like the rest of his young and innocent image.

"Hello?" (Y/N) called, her voice shaking.

The boy pushed himself off of the tree and slowly stalked towards her.

He came to a stop about a meter away from (Y/N), and looked her right in the eye. She noticed he was a lot taller than her and as his eyes starred into hers she suddenly felt very, very intimidated. He squinted slightly, focusing on her.

"Girls aren't allowed here." He spoke for the first time. "Why are you here?"

(Y/N) did not have an answer to this.

Panicking, she blurted out "Why am I here? I don't know! Where is here? Where are we? How did I get here? And- And who an earth are you?"

Eyebrows raising in response to her sudden onslaught of questions, he crossed his arms and replied with an answer (Y/N) certainly did not expect.

"I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a request on Tumblr for a "fic with Peter Pan and a girl who suffered with narcolepsy" but I had a lot of fun as soon as I started writing it so I've turned it into a mini-series :)
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/requestsmechanism
> 
> P.S. This is only the second fic-thing I've ever written so any feedback would be super appreciated!


	3. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter- hopefully there will be more soon :)

"You're mad." (Y/N) said. "Peter Pan doesn't exist. He's not real. He's made up."

"Oh I'm quite real." Stated Peter, frowning.

"No. You can't be. I must be dreaming. That explains it. I'm dreaming. None of this is real. It's all in my head. Any minute now i'll wake up and-"

Peter leant forward and pinched (Y/N) on the arm painfully.

"OUCH!"

"There. You're not dreaming."

"If I'm not dreaming, then I'll find my own way home. You stay away from me. I don't talk to strangers."

"Stranger? You're the stranger here. This is my home, girl. And you've got some explaining to do. You're not going anywhere anytime soon." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a request on Tumblr for a "fic with Peter Pan and a girl who suffered with narcolepsy" but I had a lot of fun as soon as I started writing it so I've turned it into a mini-series :)
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/requestsmechanism
> 
> P.S. This is only the second fic-thing I've ever written so any feedback would be super appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a request on Tumblr for a "fic with Peter Pan and a girl who suffered with narcolepsy" but I had a lot of fun as soon as I started writing it so I've turned it into a mini-series :)
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/requestsmechanism
> 
> P.S. This is only the second fic-thing I've ever written so any feedback would be super appreciated!


End file.
